


Unexpected

by Mottled_System



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottled_System/pseuds/Mottled_System
Summary: Maybe it was expected for Kylo Ren to lose his temper, but what results from that and your constant need to repair the things he breaks is, perhaps, the thing you least expected when you were transferred to his ship.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 31





	Unexpected

You feel him before you see him, standing behind you. You hear the sound of a lightsaber igniting- you know, then, exactly who it is. You tense and swivel only to see him slash the spitting red plasma into the console a meter away- the one you’d just spent three hours repairing. Your eyes dart over to the frightened man who had presumably angered him so, who winced with each hit of the lightsaber; luckily, you can’t hear anything over the sound of your earbuds. After the slashing stops, though, you tentatively remove them.

_ Why did I have to be relocated to the same ship as Kylo Ren? _

“You’re terminated. Report to General Hux immediately.”

The man’s mouth gawks for a few moments before he turns and hurries out of the room, probably hoping Hux will take pity on and reinstate him. Somehow, you doubt that.

After a moment, Commander Ren looks over at you through his inhuman mask. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing, sir,” you say breathlessly. “Would you like that console fixed today or tomorrow?”

He stares at you for a long time and it takes all the strength you have not to squirm. You’re expecting some seething response, much like his first comment, but you receive instead: “Tomorrow will do.” He glides out of the room then.

“Well, at least there’s that.”

You don’t see the man again, after that.

~~~

A week later, you’ve just finished upgrading the entire generating system when a trooper scurries into the room. “Madam Y/N,” says she, “You have orders to report to Commander Ren’s chambers.”

“For what, exactly?”

“He didn’t say, ma’am, but I believe it has something to do with his chamber doors.”

“Alright, then. Thank you.”

You don’t even know where Kylo Ren’s chambers are, but you manage to find them. The doors are stuck halfway open, and the interior control pad is sliced in half and battered- the usual Kylo Ren destruction. The man himself is lounged casually on his settee. Wordlessly, you get to work- thankful that you’d had the foresight to bring the box of parts rather than just your toolbox.

You can feel him watching you despite his mask, unsettling you greatly, and a small part of you wonders if he’d done this just to get another look at the strange girl who’d had the foolishness to ask that question. But, of course not- what a conceited thought. Grumbling a mental scorn, you hurry to finish fixing the panel. The door shuts automatically after the control panel is rebooted and reconnected.

“What was the problem beforehand, sir?”

“Screen wasn’t working,” he says.

_ Quite helpful _ . “Well, then, it ought to be fixed now,” you say, and type in the code to open the door. It whooshes open easily- but he doesn’t seem satisfied. He stalks over and tries to type the command to close it- but the screen doesn’t respond to his gloved hands. “These screens aren’t likely to work with gloves, sir.”

His head shoots towards you and you flush, shifting uncomfortably. “I’ve opened and closed this door a million times before.”

“Well, sometimes it will, if you press hard enough- but that is inadvisable. I can order a set of new screens if you’d like, sir- they should be here by tomorrow.”

“Do that, then,”

You scurry off to follow your orders, thankful to make it through another encounter with Kylo Ren unharmed.

~~~

The screens come in first thing the next morning and you hurry to Kylo’s quarters as soon as they arrive- partly because you don’t want him to break the whole thing again; partly because you hope he’ll be still in bed. His watching you made you quite uncomfortable yesterday.

You install the exterior panel first, thankfully alone, save for the odd trooper or officer walking by. Then, you open the door, jumping at the sight of his unmasked face as he sits once more atop his settee, this time holding a mug of something steaming.

He looks absolutely nothing like you’d have imagined- not that you’d imagined his face before. It was long, with a strong hooked nose, big dark eyes, and soft, plump lips. His scarred face is dotted with moles and freckles. His dark hair is long and wavy. You walk in slowly and feel yourself flush crimson. “My apologies, Commander.”

“No need,” he says. It’s almost strange to hear his entirely human-sounding voice rather than the synthesizer. His voice is quite, casual, and strangely tender. You shiver slightly. “Close the door behind you.”

You do, before you get to work on the interior panel. You can’t imagine he’d like to ruin the mystique with  _ all _ of his subordinates. You feel weirdly honored to have seen him as you get to work. You know he watches you this time, occasionally taking a long, slow sip of whatever he’s drinking.

“Coffee?” he offers. What a strange situation you find yourself in.

“U-uh, ye-yes, sir, please. I-if you don’t m-mind.”

He quirks a brow and stands, walking into the kitchen to make you a cup. He asks how you like to take it and you flush harder and tell him two scoops of sugar, a bit of milk. He adds more milk than you’d have liked but you don’t complain, thanking him as he hands the mug to you. You drink it as you work; however, still flustered by the sight of him, you spill a bit of it into the base and have to reconstruct the whole thing, even more than you had to yesterday. You mutter apology after apology and he casually dismisses each one.

When you’ve finally finished, you stand and take your mug to the sink to wash it out. As you’re walking to the door to leave, just before you grab your things, thank him, and leave- he speaks.

“Come here.”

You blink, brow furrowing slightly in confusion, then walk towards him. “What is it, sir?”

He looks into your eyes. “You’re attracted to me,” he says nonchalantly.

Your mouth falls open and you sputter wordlessly for a moment. “I-I- w- I-”

“It’s alright,” Kylo says, taking a sip of his second cup of coffee. “I’m attracted to you, as well.”

You flush as red as you’ve ever been and shift awkwardly from foot to foot. How are you meant to respond to that? “I…”

“You were a stormtrooper, correct? Promoted for ‘excellence and loyalty’?”

Your flush is renewed. “Y-y-ye-ye-y-ye-yes, s-s-sir-sir-sir.”

“So you’re likely a virgin, then?”

You close your eyes, feeling as if you could die from the embarrassment. “Y-yes.”

“Put your palms on the front of your hips,” he instructs. “If you’d like. That’s not an order. Alternatively- you could leave.”

But you don’t leave, and you aren’t sure why. Instead, you slowly place your hands palm-down on the front of your hips, eyes still closed.

“Now run them gently up your body, disturbing your shirt but leaving it on.”

You do as he says, feeling your shirt expose your navel. Your hands stop just below your bust.

“Over your breasts, too, delicately over your nipples.”

You’re at once both horrified and grateful that you’d opted to go braless that morning, ghosting over your nipples. When your hands reach your shoulders, though, he speaks again.

“And back down, disturbing your shirt once more.”

You do as you’re bade, feeling his eyes on you, feeling your cleavage spill out of your shirt- not all the way, but enough. You hear him sip his coffee. Your hands stop again at your hips.

“On your knees, now.”

You drop down before you can wonder why he wants you to kneel. You open your eyes when you hear the sound of undressing to see his large, semi-erect member in his hand as he strokes it gently. You flush yet again as you watch his pink tip appear and disappear as he works himself. There are dark, downy curls at the base inside of his trousers. He leans the hefty thing towards you a bit, showing you it’s tiny little eye.

“Suck.”

It’s a simple command- one you don’t particularly know how to execute. Still, you lean meekly forward and kiss the tip of it experimentally. He smells hardy and utterly masculine. You close your eyes again and take him in your mouth, at first testing how much of him you can comfortably- or, rather, semi-comfortably- take within you; you fit roughly half before the urge to gag is too strong for your liking. Then, you begin to suckle; he moves your head gently with a hand that has buried itself within your hair. After a while you begin to make little hungry noises; sloppy, slippery noises; grunts and groans that sound needy, wonton. You feel- strange, in a delightful way. Every once in a while you look up at his blissful face, and he watches you as you work.

When a strange flavor fills your mouth, he gently pulls you up off him and takes a moment to compose himself. “Stand up,” he commands, and when you do, he undresses you slowly, as if savoring watching each part of you revealed. Then he nudges your legs open and runs a gloved hand over your slit, making loud wet noises with the arousal that slicks your folds. You flush anew and shudder, moaning and sighing loudly at the lazy pleasure he provides you with.

You never knew how good it could feel just to be toyed with like this.

“To the bed,” he instructs, and together, the two of you make your way there. He holds you for a moment, kneading your body, your curves, kissing your neck, before leaning you forward over the bed and readying himself behind you. “Are you ready?” His voice is dark and hungry and promising.

“Yes,” you breathe. He strokes himself against you for a long time, slickening himself in your fluids, before pressing the head of his manhood into you from behind, stretching apart your hymen and sinking all the way in slowly. Your body protests, but only barely- mostly, it feels entirely too wonderful for him to stretch you open. He fills you perfectly, then begins to work his hips, finding a new rhythm every so often; first he’s slow and steady; then he’s hard, with quick but far apart thrusts; then he’s ever faster, ever harder, muttering sweet nothings and naughty words into your ear. He suckles and nibbles on your neck, your ear, your lip. As he slams in and out of you, you bend back to wrap your arms around him and he kneads your breasts as you eagerly help him impale yourself on his cock, thrusting your hips back irregularly and inexpertly.

“Oh, stars,” you coo, just as his hips grow more volatile. He lets one hand fall to your slit again, finding one particular spot to encircle with an eager, calloused finger, and soon, you’re exploding around him, body quaking as you sing out new whorish noises. Then, after you’ve come down and your mind has melted entirely, he pulls out of you and you feel a rush of hot liquid from inside of you. You whimper as you let yourself fall gracelessly into the bed, and he lays down beside you, holding you tightly, peppering you with kisses and kind words.

That was perhaps the last thing you’d have expected from Kylo Ren.


End file.
